Colemans and Cocoa
by EquestrianCSI
Summary: Its a cool rainy night in NYC. Danny surprises Lindsay on their night off. This story takes place before my other story, Officer Down.


**DISCLAIMER:  I do not own CSI NY or any of the CSI affiliates. Nor do I own any rights to any of the characters or story lines. This is purely my own fan-fiction.:o)**

**Colemans and Cocoa**

Mid-Autumn in New York City could mean anything weather wise. Warm sunny days and crisp starry nights alternated with rainy, damp days and cool, overcast skies. Tonight was the latter, and the stars in the night sky were obscured by heavy thunderheads that blanketed the city like a thick damp overcoat.

Lindsay Monroe sat on the worn out sofa in the living room of her tiny apartment. It was just the type of weather she loved; and perfect for curling up with a cup of hot cocoa and a book in front of a warm fireplace. Back home in Montana, she'd spent many a winter night snuggled down in a thick blue-and-white plaid fleece blanket, enjoying a night of TV with her parents and a crackling fire.

When she'd left home for the big city of New York, her mother had surprised her by packing that blanket secretly among Lindsay's things the night before she flew out of Billings. It wasn't until she'd unpacked that night that Lindsay had found the blanket. Her first night in New York, so far away from home, had been tough, but the familiar blanket had provided comfort to her. Now she sat snuggled up beneath the thick folds, a mug of hot cocoa in her hands; watching the movie-of-the-week. It was her night off, and Lindsay was happy to be away from the hectic pace of the lab. All she needed now was a fireplace to complete the evening. But, her apartment didn't come equipped with a fireplace, so she would just have to forgo that one little comfort of home. Just as she thought about micro-waving a package of extra-buttery popcorn, a knock sounded at her door. Frowning, Lindsay threw back the blanket and rose, padding in sock-feet to the door. Looking out the peep-hole, she was pleasantly surprised to see Danny Messer standing on the tiny porch outside. It had started to rain buckets, and Danny was standing out in it. Pulling the bolt back, Lindsey opened the door and ushered him inside.

"Hey, Lindsay," Danny greeted, setting a paper sack on top of the TV.

"What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked in delight, tiny ripples of excitement wiggling down her spine.

Danny was carrying an object beneath his left arm, and it looked suspiciously like a Coleman camp stove. Lindsay hid a smile as she wondered what her partner was up to. Had his brain gone soggy from standing out in the rain?

"I thought you might like some company," Danny answered, and raised an eyebrow.

"Assuming you don't have other plans." His expression was hopeful, and his brown eyes sparkled as he gazed at her.

"Nope; just watching TV," Lindsay said, omitting the fact that she thought the movie was the most boring one she'd seen since high school.

Danny sat the Coleman stove on the battered coffee table that had come with the apartment. Lindsey used it for everything from a dining table to a foot rest, and right now, it was littered with the day's mail she'd thrown down when she checked her box that morning. Lindsey could hold back her curiosity no longer.

"What's with the stove?"

Danny gave her a sideways grin as he opened the paper sack.

"Remember a few nights ago when we met up at the pub? After I caught up to you and we were walking, you said you liked hot chocolate and a fireplace on a night like this.

So, knowing you were off and I'm off tonight," He produced a box of Carnation Hot Chocolate mix from the bag in his hand.

"I thought we could share some cocoa." He grinned, and handed the box to Lindsay.

Then, he pulled out a box of microwaveable extra-buttery popcorn, and another box of kettle corn. Lindsay laughed in delight at the surprise.

"I think you have a good idea," she said, then gestured to the Coleman.

"But what's with the camp stove?" She asked, and Danny shrugged.

"It may not be a fireplace, but it's better than nothing," he said, and grinned sheepishly.

Lindsay suddenly felt the urge to throw her arms around her partner's neck in a grateful hug. A few moments earlier, she'd been by herself, reminiscing about home and dangerously close to melancholy; Danny's arrival had turned her evening around in a matter of moments. His thoughtfulness touched her heart, and although silly, the Coleman stove was a great idea.

Quickly, she took the cocoa and popcorn into the kitchen. Danny followed, and began looking through her cabinets for two fresh mugs.

"So which one are you going to pop up?" He asked, gesturing to the popcorn.

Lindsay thought a moment, and then grinned, picking up both packages.

"Let's do both flavours, so we won't have to choose," she said, and Danny shrugged.

"Works for me, you take care of the snacking, and I'll light the fire." Giving Lindsay a wink, Danny walked back into the living room.

When the snacks were ready, Lindsay brought them into the living room and sat them down on the coffee table next to the 'fireplace'. Danny looked up from where he was adjusting the flame.

"I hope you don't mind," he said, tapping the newspapers he'd spread out on the table;

"I think I used today's paper."

Lindsay giggled, and handed him his cocoa.

"Not a bit. I never read it anyway." She sat down on the sofa beside her partner.

Propping her feet on the coffee table, she wiggled her toes contentedly. Danny looked sideways at her, glad to see the smile on her pretty face.

"Happy now, Montana?" he asked, and Lindsay shook her head.

"Nope," she said, leading Danny on a bit.

"No? What do you mean, no?" He asked in alarm, and Lindsay picked up the blanket from where she'd thrown it down.

"Need my blanket." She explained, and spread it across her lap.

Danny watched her for a moment before kicking off his sneakers, propping his feet up on the table next to hers, and settling down for a nice evening.

"Give me the blanket," he said gruffly, and Lindsay grinned.  
"That means I'll be sitting closer to you, because we'll have to share." She waited, wondering what he would say.

Danny grinned, and patted the sofa cushion.

"That's the idea, Montana; you always this slow on the uptake?" He kidded, and was rewarded by a friendly poke to the ribs.

Sliding across the sofa, Lindsay was soon snuggled against Danny, his arm companionably around her shoulders, and their sock feet propped on the table, poking out from the edge of the blanket.

As he flipped through the channels, Danny looked down at Lindsay, so close to him he could feel her breathing.

"You know what? I think I could get used to something like this," he said, and Lindsay's heart flipped in her chest at his words.

Yes, she thought silently, so could she. The flame on the camp stove flickered and glowed, and Lindsay suddenly realized New York wasn't such a bad city to call home.


End file.
